Awaiting Reality
by kcf0014
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo have been seemingly very happily married for many years. But when Matt & Miranda plan a 20th wedding anniversary for them, things go spiraling out of control. [Mostly from their daughter’s view] Please r/r!
1. A New Beginning

A/N: I know, I know. I'm starting another story already! But I can't help it! This came to mind and I just had to use it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire television shows. Though, I do own Margo, Jonathan, Brian, and any later characters you may not recognize.  
  
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo have been seemingly very happily married for many years. But when Matt & Miranda plan a 20th wedding anniversary for them, things go spiraling out of control. [Mostly from their daughter's view] Please r/r!  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning  
  
"Kids, let's go!" Seventeen-year-old Margo Gordon heard her mother call. She quickly applied her lipstick, grabbed her jacket & books, and ran downstairs.  
  
"I don't want to discuss this now," Thirty-nine-year-old Lizzie was saying to her husband, David, sometimes still known as Gordo. Margo couldn't help but notice the upset looks on both of her parent's faces as she sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Pass the eggs, dad," she asked. He handed them to her and then picked up the newspaper.  
  
A young boy trampled down the stairs to the kitchen. "Mom, I don't want to go to school today."  
  
"Jonathan, I do not want to hear anything of it," Lizzie said. "We've discussed this billions of times. You will make new friends, you'll see."  
  
"But I liked my old friends. Mark & Dan were my best friends. I don't want new friends," 7-year-old Jonathan complained.  
  
"David, help me," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't want to discuss this now," he replied, mimicking what his wife had said earlier.  
  
Lizzie sighed, annoyed.  
  
"Mom, you can't blame Jonathan," Margo said. "You guys pulled us out of school in our third month to come here to who-knows-whats-ville for dad's darned job promotion. This completely bites."  
  
"Margo!" Lizzie shrieked.  
  
"Mom, you know I don't want to be here. None of us want to be here," Margo said.  
  
"Enough!" David finally said, putting down the newspaper. "We are here now. Nothing is going to change that. That's it. I don't want to hear any more."  
  
His upset tone put the room in a very uncomfortable setting. That was, until 13-year-old Brian came downstairs. He had a large smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to be here," he said. Everyone looked up at him. "Maybe I'll finally get a girlfriend."  
  
His comment changed the entire mood of the room. Everyone started laughing, though Margo noticed that each time her parents looked at one another, something was weird.  
  
But for that split second all of their fears & upset thoughts could be forgotten.  
  
[a/n: Do you like it so far? It hasn't yet got into the "good stuff" obviously, but it's getting there slowly. It will speed up soon. Please r/r!] 


	2. Somewhat Rejected & a Phone Call

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! It really keeps me going!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire television shows. Though, I do own Margo, Jonathan, Brian, and any later characters you may not recognize.  
  
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo have been seemingly very happily married for many years. But when Matt & Miranda plan a 20th wedding anniversary for them, things go spiraling out of control. [Mostly from their daughter's view] Please r/r!  
  
Chapter Two: Somewhat Rejected & a Phone Call  
  
She opened the doors to the school. She was late. On her first day. And it wasn't like it was the first day for everyone, just the first day for her, this being nearly the middle of the school year.  
  
She had gotten her books & schedule the previous week, thus only had the task of finding her first class. It was Math. 'Great' she thought. 'My worst subject.' Room 1472, Mr. Tudgeman. 'What a weird name,' she couldn't help but think.  
  
She found the room and opened the door, where a discussion was already being held. A man at the head of the class turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said as she handed him a note. "I uh, um, I'm Margo uh, Gordon," she just barely breathed out. "I just moved here from New York."  
  
"City or State?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you from New York City?"  
  
"No," Margo said. "Rochester. Upperstate New York." She was very uncomfortable as the whole class of teenagers was staring at her.  
  
"Interesting," he said, finally reading the note. Then he looked at her again. "I'm Mr. Tudgeman, you can call me Larry," he said.  
  
Margo made a face. "Really?"  
  
"No," Mr. Tudgeman said. He looked at her. She looked somewhat familiar. "Take a seat Miss. Gordon you said?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Take a seat over there." He pointed to an empty chair and she went over to it. She placed most of the books under her desk, as she still had all of them since she didn't have time to look for her locker.  
  
Her eyes wondered over to a guy about her age. He smiled at her. She half- smiled and then tried to focus on what Mr. Tudgeman was saying, though it was very difficult. All of the girls were looking at her. Just what she needed.  
  
************  
  
Margo made it to her locker, finally. Her combination was 47-82-10, but she had difficulty working it, even though her lock was brand new.  
  
"Hey," someone said next to her. She looked to her right and saw the guy from Mr. Tudgeman's math class. "Looks like we're neighbors."  
  
She, again, half-smiled. "Yeah," she said. He wore a dark blue jacket with the school's initials on it. "Jock," she stated, somewhat in question form.  
  
He looked down at the jacket and then back at her. "Yeah," he said. "But I go by Joshua." He smiled as he reached out his hand. His blonde hair was cut & parted perfectly so some fell in his eyes, but not too much.  
  
Margo reached out her hand and shook his delicately. "I'm Margo."  
  
"I know," he said and smiled again. She couldn't help but blush. But then she turned back to her locker. "I can't get this darned thing opened."  
  
"Let me help," he said. "What's your combination?" He asked as he gently pushed her to the side.  
  
"I don't need help," Margo said, pushing him back a little tougher.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said, as he backed away and watched her crazily try to open her locker. Finally, she turned towards him.  
  
"I- uh, well, I- um..." she stuttered.  
  
"You need help?" he asked. She stood motionless for a moment, but at last nodded. "Okay," Joshua said and asked her for her combination. He got it undone right away.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled. He shrugged and walked away.  
  
************  
  
Lunchtime came around. Margo bought her lunch and then sat at a free table. Joshua came up and over to her. "Come sit with me," he said.  
  
"I, no, I don't think so," Margo said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Um well," but Joshua did not allow her to finished. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a table with a bunch of guys & girls at it. "This is Margo," he said. One of the girls snickered. "Oh yeah, from Math. Margo, uh, Gordon," she copied Margo sneeringly.  
  
Margo blinked back tears as she tried to escape from Joshua's grasp. "Knock it off, Whitney," he said. "Margo, this is Luke, Anthony, Kyle, Nick, Sharon, Chris, Mike, Debbie, and Whitney."  
  
"Hi," she said. Debbie & Sharon had sincere smiles on their faces while Whitney rolled her eyes. Margo was sat down between Joshua & Debbie. Debbie started chattering away to Margo, but she barely heard a word, being a nervous wreck.  
  
************  
  
*Brring* *Brring* *Brring*  
  
Margo picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Margo!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Hey Aunt Miranda," Margo said.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Miranda said. "How's Philadelphia?"  
  
"It's... not Rochester," Margo said. "Everything here is so, fast. I can barely keep up."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Miranda said. "So, how was your first day of school?"  
  
"Interesting," Margo said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, I met this one guy, who wouldn't really, just let me be," Margo said. "He had to help me open my locker, invite me to lunch, he even volunteered to be my partner on a science project we got assigned this afternoon."  
  
"Ooh. do I smell a crush?" Miranda asked.  
  
Just the thought made Margo blush. "No, Aunt Miranda. I mean, even if he has a crush on me, he's a jock. I don't want to be involved with a jock."  
  
"Hey!" Miranda replied. "Some of my good friends were jocks in highschool. Your mother & father's too. Ethan Craft, Danny Kessler-"  
  
"That's great," Margo said. "But jocks are just... not me."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said, dropping the subject. "Anyways, is your mother home?"  
  
"No," Margo said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Miranda started. "Your Uncle Matt & I were thinking, seeing as where it is your mother & father's 20th anniversary next Friday, we should plan a big anniversary party for them. Invite all of our school friends, your grandparents, and we'll all hide out in Philadelphia the few days before the party. Then we can really surprise them."  
  
"Wow, it's a good idea, but can we pull it off?" Margo asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. And I'll guide you through every step."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Well, I can't be down there doing everything since I'm here in Rochester!" Miranda said. "So you are going to have to do most of the work, though I'll do the planning." She explained. "Do you think you are up for it?"  
  
Margo couldn't help thinking back to the morning, the way her parents looked. Stressed, irritated, upset, there were so many words to describe it. Maybe a party would be good for them. They had been married twenty years. Maybe they just had to be reminded of that love they had for eachother.  
  
"Yeah," Margo said. "I'm up for it."  
  
[a/n: What do you think? It's finally developing. Please let me know if you like, good or bad!] 


End file.
